


Un Moldu est une créature dangereuse

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on est un jeune sorcier et qu’on s’infiltre chez des moldus, il faut s’attendre à devoir gérer des créatures sauvages…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Moldu est une créature dangereuse

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Harry respirait enfin calmement. Du haut de ses presque douze ans, la décharge d'adrénaline lorsqu'il s'était échappé de chez les Dursley à bord de la Ford volante l'avait bien secoué. Fred et Georges papotaient allègrement, Georges faisant des grimaces et Fred s'efforçant de ne pas lâcher le volant. Ron était assis sur la banquette arrière avec Harry.  
\- Ca va, Ron ? demanda l'élu. Tu es tout pâle...  
Ron grimaça alors que ses frères interrompaient leurs blagues :  
\- Il ne s'en remettra jamais, annonça Fred avec un large sourire dans le rétroviseur.  
\- Ah ça non, renchérit Georges. Moi, je ne pourrais pas !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, curieux.  
Comme Ron ne disait rien, Fred reprit :  
\- On s'est trompé de fenêtre en arrivant. Et comme Ron tenait absolument à te surprendre, il est entré sans faire de bruit.  
\- Sauf que ce n'était pas ta chambre ! continua Georges.  
\- La ferme, vous deux ! s'écria Ron, furieux. Regardez plutôt si on est pas perdus !  
\- Ca ne me paraît pas si grave, fit Harry.  
Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, Ron expliqua alors :  
\- C'était la chambre des parents moldus. Il faisait très noir, la voiture cachait la lumière de la rue... Et quand Fred s'est enfin décidé à bouger, c'était trop tard, il me tenait déjà !  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Le moustachu, lança Georges par dessus son épaule.  
Ron foudroya son frère du regard, lequel pouffa dans ses mains.  
\- L'oncle Dursley t'a attrapé ? fit Harry, un peu perplexe.  
\- Oui, confirma Ron. Sauf qu'il dormait encore. Il dormait et il me tenait par le poignet !  
\- Tu aurais vu sa tête, Harry, s'exclama Fred. Un nid d'araignées géantes n'aurait pas fait mieux !  
\- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? S'offusqua Ron. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, il me serrait trop fort ! Et puis, il aurait pu se réveiller, et là...  
\- Et tu ne sais pas tout ! intervint Georges.  
\- Oh non, tu ne sais pas tout, ajouta Fred.  
Ron rougit violemment et garda le silence.  
\- Le moldu parlait dans son sommeil, continua Fred.  
\- « Vous m'avez tellement manquée, ma chérie ! », singea Georges.  
\- « Je ne vous attendez plus, ma chérie ! »  
\- « Je vous aime tant, ma chérie ! »  
\- « Embrassez-moi, ma chérie ! »  
\- Ca suffit ! cria Ron, prêt à exploser.  
\- Et tu t'en es sorti comment ? demanda naïvement Harry.  
\- Mais c'est vrai, ça, reprit Fred, faussement curieux. Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?  
\- Oui, raconte-nous ! fit Georges. Nous avons tellement envie de savoir.  
Les oreilles de Ron étaient rouge pivoine. Il regarda chacun de ses interlocuteurs avec les yeux larmoyants d'un cocker malheureux.  
\- Il me tirait vers lui, il croyait que j'étais la femme de ses rêves, gémit le jeune Weasley. Il voulait « un dernier baiser avant la trop longue absence qui nous séparerait »...  
\- Et... ? fit Harry, attendant la confirmation de ce qu'il n'osait pas comprendre.  
\- Et... ? firent les jumeaux en choeur, de larges sourires s'étalant sur leurs faces.  
Ron soupira et se renfrogna, avant de lâcher :  
\- Bah je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.  
Boudeur, il prétendit ne pas être touché par les moqueries qui suivirent.


End file.
